


Guilty Gear -NEW BEGINNING- / Book I - Past

by Blueblur1991



Series: Guilty Gear -NEW BEGINNING- [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad First Impressions, Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Sol and Ky are a bit more friendlier to each other than usual, Sol's a softie on the inside, big shoutout to doreamu_san, fuck writer's block, no Aria in this one, post-REV 2, pre--STRIVE-, spoiler alert: it's because of their fight in REV 2 After Story A, story progress is slow because of a combination of procrastination and writer’s block, tags will be added as the storyline progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueblur1991/pseuds/Blueblur1991
Summary: After the defeat of the Universal Will, the Gear Maker turned himself into the U.S. government, and the man known as Sol Badguy continues to travel with his longtime protégé (of sorts), Sin, training for his final battle with the Gear Maker, That Man.But when a new face meets them on one December day in search of the Illyrian High King, Ky Kiske, the fate of the world is irrevocably changed.For better or worse, nobody knows. All we know is that soon...A new beginning will occur.———————————————Book one of two.
Series: Guilty Gear -NEW BEGINNING- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: a search for a king and a (not-so-)fated meeting.

TIMELINE PLACEMENT:

Xrd > **Book I - Past _(original story)_** > Book II - Future _(AU retelling of -STRIVE-)_

What comes after Book II - Future is currently unknown. The future is yet to come.

**———————————————**

****

**———————————————**

**[December 2nd, 2187 A.D. / 14:04 / Allied Kingdom of Illyria]**

_**RUFFLE** _

_**CRINKLE** _

A young man ran through the forest in the Illyrian countryside. Fallen autumn leaves crackled and crumpled under his fast footsteps as his eyes  _(the left one being covered by a black eyepatch made of unknown material),_ the color of a deep sea, looked ahead of him, focused.

He stopped suddenly, jumped, cut through a fallen tree with his broadsword, the Eclipse, and continued running. His raven hair  _(which had a blue streak on the right side of it)_ and blue scarf ruffled against the air as he ran, the blacks, whites, grays, reds, and blues of his attire contrasting with his pale skin and the foliage and cloudy sky of the Illyrian countryside.

His target?

Kiske Manor.

**[Thirty-seven minutes earlier]**

_”Hey, who the hell're you?” A dark, long-haired man with a sizable red sword he held in reverse grip asked the young man._

_“I'm...” Clearly intimidated by the man and his blonde, eyepatch-wearing, flagpole-wielding companion, the young man spoke. “I'm looking for the High King... Ky Kiske. Does that ring any bells, Mister...?”_

_”Badguy. Sol Badguy. And yeah, I guess you could say that I know Ky-“_

_The man, Sol, was interrupted by his protégé_ (of sorts).  _“And I’m Sin!”_

_Sol spoke to Sin, the blonde one with the eyepatch, with an annoyed undertone. “Quiet, you.” He turned back to the raven-haired young man. “Yeah, I know Ky. If you want to meet him so badly, then get your ass over to Kiske Manor. It's east of here.”_

_”Got it. Thanks, Mr. Badguy,” the young man spoke and ran off._

_As he ran off, Sol held two of his fingers up to his temple, activating his comm and calling Ky._ _“Ky?”_

_”Sol?” Ky responded with haste. He was aboard an airship. “Is there an emergency? Did Sin go berserk? Did you accidentally blow up another part of the Boston Seabed again?”_

_”No, none of those. But you might want to hear this...”_

**[Present day]**

He arrived after a number of minutes. The young man snuck around to the front entrance. The door was ajar. “Hm? Why's the door open?” He questioned to no one in particular. “Oh well. I did come here for a reason, so I guess there's no harm in entering...”

As such, he entered the manor and wandered around. “Whoa-ho-ho! This is a really nice place...! King Kiske sure has an eye for decor.”

After a few minutes of searching, he couldn’t find Ky, and had walked back to the foyer. “Well, crap. Kiske isn't here...”

“Hm?” Another voice hummed in questioning from the room across the hall. “Who are...” She notices the Eclipse broadsword on his back and clenches her fists.

“Huh?” The raven-haired young man turned around...

**_WHACK_ **

...and was met with a blunt sword swing to the head, knocking him back several meters and down to the floor. “Ow...! What was that for?”

“That sword. Are you planning on hurting someone here?” A young woman, with chocolate-toned skin, amber eyes, and off-white hair, wearing a white tank top with a couple green stripes on it, red bandages on her left arm and leg, and navy jorts, spoke with a tone that told whoever was with in earshot  _”State your business here or I_ will  _cut you up like a celery stick.”_ She had two giant swords floating in midair, carried by two sphere-shaped white and black creatures.

“What the-? I just wanted to see King Kiske!” The young man uttered in surprise and frustration.

“So you aim to harm the High King?” The young woman questioned again.

“No! I just have urgent business! But I searched almost the entire place and didn't find him,” the young man replied as he got up. “I don't plan on fighting anybody here. That's not how I roll.”

“How you roll?” The young woman asked in a less threatening tone.

“How I do things,” he answered. “I just need to find King Kiske. But he's not here, so I came _all this way_ for nothing.” He gets a closer look at the young woman.

“Wait a minute... have I seen you before?”

“My name's Ramlethal Valentine,” the young woman, Ramlethal, responded, “and you might have.” 

The young man's eyes lit up in realization for a second.  “Wait a second... aren't you that girl who declared war against the world a couple months back?” 

Ramlethal only nodded in response and spoke with an utterance of “Yes. But that part of my life is behind me. And you are...?”

“Um...” The young man didn't know how to respond. No one had ever wanted to know who he was for more than a decade. “I'm... I'm Ronin Hiroyuki.”

“Well, then it was... Wait, what did Sin say the phrase was...? Oh, right. _Nice to meet you,_ Ronin Hiroyuki.” Ramlethal greeted.

“Uh, nice meeting you too, Ramlethal. Is there anyone else here? 'Cause, um...

“I still need to know where King Kiske is if he's not here.”

**_CLICK_ **

**_SLIGHT CREAKING_ **

As if the universe had said _”Here ya go, kid,”_ the door opened. On the other side was Sol Badguy, Sin, and...

“Oh, there he is now,” Ramlethal spoke.

Ronin simply stood there. “High King Ky Kiske...”

**———————————————** ****

_**Heya, Blue here! This is my newest original multi-chapter story, Guilty Gear -NEW BEGINNING-! Thank you so much for reading! The second chapter, titled “A Diplomatic Dilemma“, is in the works. It will revolve around what Sol, Ky, and Sin do during the events of this chapter, leading up to their arrival at Kiske Manor!** _

_**And remember, criticism (and constructive criticism) is appreciated, as it helps me take notes on how to grow as a writer. Chapter too short or long? Pacing too fast or slow? Lemme know so I can avoid that in future chapters!** _

**_Also, don't worry, more details about Ronin will be revealed as each chapter gets uploaded. ;)_ **

**_But that's all. Ciao for now! And don't forget to follow me on Twitter at_ ** **_[@Blueblur1991_](https://twitter.com/Blueblur1991_), for more details about the AU (as well as moments of me being a bigger dumbass than Sin, but that's irrelevant)._ **

**_EDIT (August 12th, 2020): We did it, bois. 69 hits. *inhales deeply* Nice._ **


	2. A Diplomatic Dilemma (but it's only the first scene)

**[December 2nd, 2187 A.D. / 13:27 / Allied Kingdom of Illyria]**

As Sol and Sin walked down a dirt path in the Illyrian countryside, a pale young man with black hair _(and a streak of blue on the right side of it)_ , deep blue eyes _(the left one being covered by a black eyepatch)_ , and an outfit consisting of blacks, whites, grays, reds, and blues walked towards them intently. 

”Hey, who the hell're you?” Sol asked him, holding the Junkyard Dog MK III in reverse grip, as usual. 

“I'm...” The young man was intimidated by Sol and Sin, despite having an oddly familiar gold-accented onyx and blue broadsword strapped to his back, though Sol couldn't quite remember why it was familiar. Strange, since he remembers almost everything he sees. “I'm looking for the High King... Ky Kiske. Does that ring any bells, Mister...?” He was looking for Ky? This could be important. 

Sol answered honestly... ”Badguy. Sol Badguy. And yeah, I guess you could say that I know Ky-“

“And I'm Sin!” ...until he was interrupted by Sin.

Sol spoke to Sin with an annoyed undertone. “Quiet, you.” He turned back to the mysterious young man and resumed his answer. “Yeah, I know Ky. If you want to meet him so badly, then get your ass over to Kiske Manor. It's east of here.”

”Got it. Thanks, Mr. Badguy,” the raven-haired young man spoke and ran eastward. 

As he ran off, Sol held two of his fingers up to his temple, activating his comm and calling Ky.  “Ky?” 

”Sol?” Ky responded hastily. “Is there an emergency? Did Sin go berserk? Did you accidentally blow up another part of the Boston Seabed again?” 

”No, none of those. But you might want to hear this... Some guy came up to me looking for you. Black hair, pale skin, blue eyes—er, _eye._ One was covered by an eyepatch. Blue, white, red, gray, and black clothes. Had some weirdly familiar sword on his back that I think I might remember, but only faintly.” Sol answered. 

Ky replied, a bit puzzled. ”Someone looking for me? Now? Well, tell him that I'll get to him as soon as I can. I'm-“ 

”Can't”, Sol quickly cut him off. “As soon as I told him to get your place, he ran off that way.” 

Ky sighs a little bit, then chuckles for a couple seconds. “Things are never easy these days, aren't they? But I'm on my way to a meeting with the President.” 

”Which one?” Sol questioned Ky. “The big-nosed one, the bald one, or the wannabe one that knows Ninjutsu?” 

”President Gabriel of Zepp,” Ky answered. “Or ‘the big-nosed one’, as you so eloquently put it. Where are you?” 

”The countryside, a kilometer or two west of your place. Sin's with me.” 

”Okay, then, I'll tell the pilot to come pick you up in the _Royal Fleet One_.” 

”What, like someone who's taking their kid from school? Tch...” 

With a slight smile on his face, Ky replied. ”Well, in defense of my phrasing, you have Sin with you, do you not? He's mine and Dizzy's son. And you've been teaching him and training him for a good chunk of his life, like a teacher and a schoolchild.” 

Sol chuckles. “Fine, we'll wait here.” 

”Alright,” Ky, now smiling more noticeably, despite only being heard by Sol and not seen, responds. “I'll be there in a few minutes.” 

”Got it. See ya soon.” Sol hangs up and turns to Sin, who's been looking at Sol the entire time. 

”Damn, old man,” Sin speaks, a bit bewildered, “since when did you and Dad get so chatty?”

”I'll explain later,” Sol replies. “But for now, we'll just wait here 'till Ky gets here.” 

”Hmm... okay, then,” Sin responds. The two of them await Ky's arrival.

**———————————————**

**_The rest of this chapter shall be written in due time. I hope you enjoyed the first scene as a teaser._ **


End file.
